


The Secret Underneath

by asukaJude



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Angst, M/M, 中文｜Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我猜所有人都看过Russell Crowe给Hugh Jackman整理领子的视频了，如果没看过请点击这里：http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/W51mRi4KKPM/。这篇文的梗就是这么来的。<br/>除此之外，我还用了一个音乐剧里的设定，就是让叔胸前有一个在监狱里留下的烙印（电影里删去了小警察的这段台词：“I have known the thief for ages, tracked him down through thick and thin. And to make the matter certain, there's the brand upon his skin.”）<br/>同时要谢谢西西里姑娘提供的当年小警察的工作状况考据资料等等。＝）<br/>以及看过《Love Never Dies》的同学应该看得出来标题源自何处［你穿越够了</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Secret Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> 我猜所有人都看过Russell Crowe给Hugh Jackman整理领子的视频了，如果没看过请点击这里：http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/W51mRi4KKPM/。这篇文的梗就是这么来的。  
> 除此之外，我还用了一个音乐剧里的设定，就是让叔胸前有一个在监狱里留下的烙印（电影里删去了小警察的这段台词：“I have known the thief for ages, tracked him down through thick and thin. And to make the matter certain, there's the brand upon his skin.”）  
> 同时要谢谢西西里姑娘提供的当年小警察的工作状况考据资料等等。＝）  
> 以及看过《Love Never Dies》的同学应该看得出来标题源自何处［你穿越够了

那件事本来并不属于Javert的工作范畴。  
那本来亦不该属于任何一位警官的工作范畴。不过换作其它城市——那些更大、更繁华、官僚机构也更养得起闲人的地方，或许也不会发生这样的情况。但现实如此——在Montreuil-sur-Mer，出于小城镇某种吝啬的传统，令Madeleine上任后便发现他本人就是Javert的直属上司。  
这就不可避免地造成了许多意料之外的会面，一些Madeleine为了他自身的原因应该尽量避免的会面。他当然知道，见到这位警官的次数愈多，交谈愈多，愈可能让此人了解他的种种细节，由此，便很可能泄漏出关于他的过去的蛛丝马迹。而在Javert这样一位警官面前，任何程度的露馅都会糟糕到难以想象的程度。  
比如在这位警官初次拜会他时那场马车事故，幸亏因为没有更切实的证据，Javert事后也未再提起——但那依然让他在许多个深夜浑身冷汗地从噩梦中醒来，双手狂乱地在虚空中挥舞，试图挥去梦中那个厉声喊着“24601”的身影。  
然而在那之后，事情却奇怪地往好的方向去了。Javert似乎对无凭无据地指控他而产生了歉意，每日例行的治安情况报告时，态度都变得更加彬彬有礼——尽管这种礼节仍禁锢在他那一套身为执法人员的骄傲之中，但这依然是一种面对值得尊敬的、上流社会人士的态度。渐渐地，这样的态度使得他们在交谈之中夹杂了某些工作之外的内容，一开始也许只是从路面的修葺顺便提到最近让砖石湿滑的大雨天气，后来便从天气延展开去，他们在很多方面都能展开小小的话题讨论。Madeleine寻思是他自己太松懈了还是对方真的被他完全瞒了过去，才会允许这样的事情一再发生？  
但人际交往向来是双方的事情。他可以试图影响，却没法控制。  
于是，本文开头提及的“那件事”也进了Javert的工作范畴。如我们所知，Madeleine不止是一市之长，他更多的工时都花在那个支持本市经济命脉的工厂里。而毫无疑问地，在那件事发生之前，他正忙得团团转，准备接待一位从意大利来做生意的富商——在结束了与工厂技师们关于产品的某些讨论之后，他看了一眼怀表，方才急匆匆地上楼换上了早晨洗衣妇送来的礼服——当晚要与这位尊贵的远方来客共进正餐。而正在他准备系上领结的时候，门上传来了几声轻叩。  
他琢磨着自己为什么这么多年来依然会在独自一人在房间里时被敲门声吓得惊跳起来，抑或这是Javert那种独特的敲门节奏才能造成的效果。  
清了清嗓子之后，他开了口。  
“您请进，警探先生。”  
Javert推门而入，如往常一样脱帽致意，警棍紧紧地夹在腋下：“来向您汇报今天的治安情况，市长先生。”  
Madeleine点了点头，示意对方说下去。他一面听着一面继续跟那条丝巾上的结奋斗着。白天工作得太狠导致此时他的手指有些不听使唤。他有些着急，晚宴在半小时后就要进行。但那条丝巾似乎是成心要跟他作对。  
“……您不介意的话，由我来？”  
Javert的声音飘进他耳朵，他有些茫然地抬头看了一眼，对方正指着他胸前一塌糊涂的领结，脸上的表情——几乎可以被称之为是被逗笑了的。  
“抱歉，Javert警探，今天晚上有重要的会面，我并不是故意无视了您的工作汇报——”  
警探先生做了一个并不介意的手势，随即上前两步，摘下了手套，然后将帽子和警棍也放在了一旁的桌子上。“让我来帮您打领结吧？”他问。  
“——谢谢。”  
眼下这种情况似乎不怎么好拒绝。于是他由着Javert开始摆弄。警探先生仔细看了一眼他的衣领，随即绕到他身后，开始动手把衬衣领子从外套里翻出来。“您刚才一定是太着急了。”低沉的声音从背后传来，让Madeleine的脊背一阵颤栗，“这样丝巾自然是系不上的。”  
他刚想回答个什么，但Javert接下来的动作让他忽然全身都绷紧了。  
Javert将丝巾绕过他的领子，系了个扣，然后手指自然而然地将那个结扣在他的胸前按实。  
天知道他费了多大的劲才让自己没有拔腿就逃。那双以警官们日常整理服装的一丝不苟的劲头在为他系领结的手掌下，隔着一层薄薄的白色衬衫布料，是他绝对、绝对不能让Javert看见的东西。  
那双手每碰触一下他的胸前，都仿佛让他再经受一次那个过程——烧得滚热的烙铁在他的皮肤上嘶嘶作响，印下去，皮肉烧焦的味道伴随着剧痛和他自己的喊声在脑海中回荡。他的手忍不住深深地扣进了一旁的办公桌，就像当初被烙上那个印记的时候被粗铁链锁在身后一样。  
他乞求老天不要让Javert发现他汗湿脊背面目苍白。  
警探先生的手指系好了最后的结，又轻轻地在那个结头上拍了一下。Madeleine努力让自己不要为这一拍而软了膝盖。他尽可能地保持着呼吸的镇静，以平日的目光看着眼前这位随时可能让他的一切都化为乌有的手下。  
“感谢您的帮忙。”他开口说，发现自己的声音都变得嘶哑了。  
“您不必客气。”Javert抬头看他。两道灰蓝色的目光宛如要刺穿他秘密的利剑。他们无声地相互注视了那么一会儿，随后Javert拿起他的手套和警棍，戴上帽子，敬礼向他告退。  
在关上的门后面跌坐在市长的办公椅里的，不再是Madeleine，而是Jean Valjean。

几个星期以后等Javert再次来到他办公室请求惩处时，他才知道这位警官继续去调查了他。然而不知道哪里来的一位犯人此刻顶替了他的名字将被送上法庭受审。他心惊肉跳地想着Javert到底是为那天他被系上领结时的表现才重拾起了这项调查——还是根本一直就没有放弃呢？无论如何，他与警官先生之间的事情似乎都不是一时半会儿可以平静得了的了。他得想想眼下。他得想想未来。他有预感还有无数他未曾预料到的事情会发生。


End file.
